Reverberation is the collection of reflected, discrete sounds or echoes generated from surfaces in an enclosure like an auditorium. Musicians, audiophiles and the like strive to add reverberating effects in recordings and live performances to place a sound within the context of its space or create new sounds of their own, not necessarily relating to any existing physical space. The prior art currently offers electronic reverberation units or techniques which can simulate a number of acoustic environments and give control over the amount of reverberation added to an audio signal. One notable technique is convolution, which involves recording the ambience of a room under controlled conditions and superimposing the resultant recording onto a sound recorded elsewhere. A less costly and more practical approach of reverberation is the spring reverb, which is often electronically made part of some sound mixing boards, pedal effect devices, pre-amplifiers, and guitar amplifiers. Inherent in these devices is the lack of varied means for controlling or manipulating the reverberation effect besides that of the reverberation device such as through the use of an external amplifier or an effects pedal device for improved replication of an acoustical space or increased production of a new sound effect. In most design configurations, the reverberation device, whether it is analog or digitally based, comprises means for accepting an audio signal from a musical source and combining the signal with effects of reverberation followed by amplification collectively occurring internally therewithin. The extent to which reverberation is added to the audio signal and manipulated is primarily controlled at the interface of the of spring reverberation device rather than through other available sound enhancing means. Consequently, limitations are immediately placed upon the musician in attempting to simulate a particular acoustical space, create entirely new sound effects, or replicate sounds of the past, specifically the warm “vintage sound” so often associated with the preferred tube driven spring reverberation devices of the 50's and 60's.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant has appreciably devised an electronic circuit which provides for varied alteration or manipulation of the reverberation effect besides that of the reverberation device to offer the musician or audiophile versatile means to enhance replication of an acoustical space or create entirely new sounds during a recording session or live performance.